The Wandering Master
by ImmaFish
Summary: This is my very first Fanfic. I hope all of you enjoy reading this. And please review! Thanks!
1. Butler I

**Butler I- The Dream**

Ciel had a dream.

There was only Darkness as Ciel crawled desperately in his white baggy shirt.

There was deafening silence except for the huff and puff made by Ciel could be heard. The Darkness reminded him of his butler, Sebastian, a demon butler who served him loyally and would be the one who eventually sucked up his soul. Even so, Ciel never regretted his contract with Sebastian, as he was determined to make his revenge with the help of Sebastian's power.

Ciel was in the search of Light, as he crawled through the whole darkness, which was filled with endless fear and sorrow. This was the first time he wanted to reach for the light so desperately after signing the contract with his butler, Sebastian. He was afraid being alone in the dark, not accompanied by his trusty partner.

'Have you really thought carefully, Ciel Phantomhive?' a hoarse and deep voice boomed through the whole darkness. The sound was so loud that it vibrated through Ciel's ears.

'…!' Ciel stopped crawling, but waited at the spot with his eyes wide opened. He definitely heard this voice before, yet he could not recognise it. It was a voice of someone who was long forgotten… Or was it that Ciel's memory had faded bit by bit after the contract was made?

And then, his sight was suddenly filled with intense blood red. The petals of red roses filled the whole darkness, and suddenly, he was on the bed of roses. The strong fragrance of the roses filled through the air, making Ciel a little bit dizzy.

His sight started to fade, along with the man's voice and the red rose petals…

And then he woke up.

**Author's Note: This was my first fan-fiction. Erhmm, so I hope you guys will enjoy reading, and please give me some comments as well :) That would really help. Hope you all like it! Reviews are friendly:D**

**Kozai :) **

**(Natsume Kozai)**


	2. Butler II

Butler II- The world

The intense sunlight was blinding as it pierced through Ciel's sapphire blue eyes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes nonchalantly like an innocent and lovely child, still feeling sleepy. He still wanted to sleep, but soon he found that he was not in his magnificent 19th-century-style bedroom, but at an unknown place with many strangers staring curiously at him. Soon people gathered around this little cute boy, and there were murmurings among themselves.

Some girls giggled and whispered among themselves while some middle-aged people stared at Ciel with confusion.

'He was so cute! Look at his eyes! Ow!'

'Hey, shut up, he was mine okay?'

'Little kid, do you need any help?'

'What's with his outfit?'

Ciel looked at them with innocent eyes, and began to wonder who these people were. He heard one of the girls commenting about his outfit and he looked at himself, wondering why they were making such a big fuss.

'Eh?' Ciel shrieked in horror as he looked at his favourite suit, which was a gothic outfit made by fine cotton. He was not in his shirt! He was gorgeously dressed and richly ornamented, with his sapphire blue earrings on his ears and the Phantomhive ring on his left thumb. He looked at the people's dresses and shirts and pants, and began to wonder that why they were so simple. And it made him the only weird one.

Ciel was totally panicked now. He did not know where he was and the people were still concentrating on him as if they were hunting a prey. Beads of perspiration dripped along his face under the scorching hot sun.

'Hey!' a familiar voice called out.

'Are you a cosplayer or something?'

A girl squeezed herself through the crowd and stood in front of Ciel. She had her long curled blonde hair neatly tied up into two ponytails. She was a pretty and sunny girl who was kind of attractive. She wore a simple pink linen dress with a flowery hat, which made her looked more innocent and attractive.

Ciel was stunned, but not by her cute appearance.

'Hey! Lizzie! Is that you?' demanded Ciel impolitely as usual with his arrogant attitude. He sighed in relief as finally there was someone he knew and he could ask her to guide him back to his world.

He did not need days to work out that he did not belong to this world. He somehow went to the future after the dream. And now he could have a full explanation from Elizabeth.

But despair stroke him.

'Hey! How did you know my name? Ah! Mama-mama! A ssstalker!'

Elizabeth watched Ciel in fear, with her eyes soon filled with tears, and began to run away from him, and after a few seconds she was nowhere to be seen.

'Eh?' Ciel blinked blankly, with his brain ready to explode.

**Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for supporting my work:) I am really sorry for the poor usage of vocabulary and grammars. I am working on it! I hope you all like this chapter too!**

**As usual,**

**Let Lord Ciel Phantomhive lead you to an exciting adventure.**

**Kozai**

**(Natsume Kozai)**


	3. Butler III

Butler III- The forgotten Master

Ciel sighed after Elizabeth had left him with the crowd of people. Even so, the people soon grew to dislike Ciel despite of his cute appearance.

'Oh My God! He is a pervert!'

'He is just totally sick'

'Need to be educated properly'

And so on…

Ciel sighed again. How could he seriously stalk Elizabeth? He treated her like a family and, like a friend. And now, Elizabeth ran away and cursed Ciel along her way, and that made Ciel kind of bad but he would not admit it.

The place got more crowded during the night. And before that, Ciel was just wandering, making his way through the crowds, sniffing the air which was filled with the aroma of freshly baked buns, and eventually his iron stomach growled.

' Ah, I wish Sebastian was here…' as the aroma reminded him of chocolate cakes and other delicacies. This was actually the very first time for Ciel to compliment Sebastian, as expected from the arrogant brat. As he looked through the windows of the bakery, he saw rows of variety of nicely and freshly baked doughnuts and buns that made him began to wonder how tasty would they be.

However, he quickly dismissed the thought as he told himself with a certain level of pride, ' Sebastian would definitely be better than this!' And as he glanced through the bakery's window again, he noticed something different in him- both of his eyes were blue, his right eye was not cursed and the usual mysterious violet. Did he break the contract with Sebastian? No, he did not. T-then… Was it Sebastian who broke it? The thought depressed Ciel immediately, and of course he dismissed it and reassured himself that there must be some mistakes.

He strolled along the bustling street with the people looked at him curiously. He was fatigued and hungry as he had not taken any meals since he woke up at the park, which he had just realised. He still wore the same outfit, and began to ponder, what he should do next. The idea depressed him, just call Sebastian he thought. And no way he could do this.

Soon he realised that he had to be independent without Sebastian, the idiot cat lover which Ciel named him. He tried to search for some coins in his little delicate pocket, but only managed to fish out some 19th century coins which could not be used in this era. Ciel stubbornly went to the money changer shop and knocked the piece of glass quietly to alert the owner.

'Hey little fella! How can I help you?' the owner said in a sarcastic tone and tried to suppress his laughter.

Ciel was of course annoyed by his impudent behaviour. He cleared his throat and said.

'Hi Mister. Could you just mind to take a look of these coins I possessed? That would help me a lot. And could I use these coins to exchange some notes? Thank you.'

The owner took the coins from Ciel's hand and examined them. He frowned and looked at the boy suspiciously.

'Sorry, boy. I don't accept these. What is this anyway? Is it valuable?'

'If you don't accept them, then it is none of your business. Thank you.'

Ciel marched off and left the owner stood there open-mouthed. Of course, the owner cursed him for being rude and arrogant. But who would mind this, especially for an earl? He continued to search for other money changer shops, but the results were the same.

'Hey! Just give me back my money, can't you?'

'Are you mad or something?'

'What?'

There seemed to be an argument ahead. It was between a fine lady with a certain reputation in the town and a man with his wife. The place was crowded as the people was hoping to see an outbreak for sure, but did not want to be involved. Ciel squeezed through the crowd to have a better view. He was hungry but he had no idea what to do with his stubborn stomach. He decided to have some entertainment instead.

And when he saw the fine lady and the man with his wife, he stood there dumbfounded, obviously jaw dropped.


	4. Butler IV

Butler IV-Madam Red's Mansion

Firstly Ciel was stunned after seeing this unexpected and unbelievable scene. After a few seconds, he finally recovered from shock.

'Madam Red! Rau and errr Ranmao? What are you guys doing here?' Ciel demanded impolitely as usual with his lordly behaviour.

The argument came into silence as the lady and the couple stared at the little arrogant kid. Firstly Madam Red frowned at Ciel, as if she had just lost a piece of her memory. Rau looked at him with curiosity but still, did not open his eyes. Ranmao stood beside Rau and watched Ciel quietly. There was a sudden silence.

Soon Madam Red spoke with a firm tone like a noble, as Ciel thought.

'Hmm. I suggest you, kid, should not interfere us. Yes, please play with the others and lead a normal life.'

'Oh, hello there! Would you like to help us?' Rau asked in a rather naughty tone as Ranmao hugged him.

'…' Ciel tried to calm down. He could feel his body temperature was rising as the heart palpitated faster. Even so, he still needed to calm down and think of a plan to convince them to 'adopt' him. Soon he came up with a plan as it was easy to know their characters, which were annoying, as always, thought Ciel. He closed his eyes and opened up again.

'Madam Red, I am very sorry to interrupt you. I am here to say sorry on behalf of Rau as I am one of Rau's distant relative. Please forgive us.' Ciel looked at Madam Red, trying to be really sorry and innocent.

'Okay. I like you child. Are you staying with Rau?' asked politely Madam Red.

'No. I am alone now.' answered Ciel politely, which was unlikely to happen again in the future.

'Whoa! I don't even know I have a distant relative. But it's okay, let's be friends.' Rau said and offered his hand.

Ciel accepted it and shook hand with Rau, and forced a smile on his face.

The next few minutes were a blur. Madam Red and Rau became more polite towards each other. They questioned Ciel on their way to Madam's Red Mansion, and soon they found Ciel's background was kind of mysterious as Ciel did not reveal a lot of his past.

The maid Mey-Rin greeted her master and the guests politely as they stepped in the magnificent and grand hall. The hall was specially designed by a famous designer as it had a certain style behind it. There were those advanced stuff, as Ciel called, like LCD televisions and a grand music player.

He looked in Mey-Rin's blood red eyes and secretly shot her a you-betray-me look but Mey-Rin was oblivious about it. The chef, which was awkwardly Bardroy too, came out with the dishes as the maid served them in an elegant way, which Ciel never saw before in his whole life. Ciel elegantly cut the roasted beef with his shiny polished knife. He nearly choked as the food was so tasty and it was so unlikely to be Bardroy's cooking. He ate up the food quickly and had his stomach moaned in satisfactory.

After finishing their dinner, Madam Red, Rau and Ciel had a conversation, of course with Ranmao sitting on Rau's lap.

'Ciel, please, I was concerned with your way of wearing your clothes. Are you seriously going to wear this? No way. I would suggest you to wear some of my nephew's clothes before I buy some for you individually.' said Madam Red while sipping her red wine.

'I would love that. Thanks, Madam Red.' answered Ciel.

'That reminds me that I have not actually introduced you my nephew, who is also about the same age as you! Just for a moment, I would like to call my lovely nephew. He's currently playing his computer.'

The what? Computer? Ciel thought quietly, and began to anticipate Madam Red's nephew's appearance as he sat quietly on the sofa. Rau continued to play with Ranmao naughtily.

'Hi! Ciel! Nice to meet you! Please be my friend!' a blonde hair guy with mysterious sea blue eyes waved a hand at Ciel.

Ciel coughed suddenly. He would have just fainted by the way, but unfortunately he did not.

'Hi. Alois.' greeted Ciel flatly.


	5. Butler V

Butler V- Madam Red's Mansion (II)

Ciel yawned sleepily. He wore Alois pyjamas which was seriously giving him the shivers and goosebumps, and went to bed. The bedroom was large, as usual, owned by the nobles. There was an open air window for the guest to enjoy the sights and sounds of Hachioji city. That night was surprisingly quiet, only with the owls hooting mysteriously under the loom of the moonlight.

Ciel yawned again, without even attempting to cover his mouth with his hand. He put both his hands back of his head as he lied on the bed. He found it annoying and irritating to have the room beside Alois's room. It scared him to Hell. Moreover, Aunt Anne wanted him to be really good friends with Alois! He had to force a smile and said, 'I would love to'. Just thinking of that made him wanted to throw off his dinner at the toilet.

It all happened so fast, Ciel thought as he shut his eyes and felt his light weighted body flowed towards darkness…

'Huff,huff…' he panted as he just woke up from his nightmare about Alois entering his body again. It was only four in the morning. He should just stop sleeping, as he really had an awful time being with Alois in the dreams. He put on his gown and decided to have a walk around the new mansion. It was really big, he thought.

The 'little garden' as Aunt Anne called, was beautiful as the moonlight shone brilliantly on the red roses. The water in the pond was extremely calm and reflected the moon, and it was a soothing sight for Ciel who had just a nightmare. He walked away without making a sound and landed at the Hall of Frame, as the mistress of the house called. He glanced through the wall of portraits of people. Some had stern faces while some looked friendly and approachable. The one which caught Ciel's eye was his deceased mother's portrait. Her mother was beautiful and always smiling, the mysterious and beautiful sapphire blue eyes Ciel had resembled her lovely mother. He recalled. Before Sebastian heard his call, and before the Phantomhive mansion was burnt down, his parents were always smiling at him as if he was a little angel from the sky and the house was always filled with laughter. But everything changed. The mansion was burnt down and he was the only living unfortunate kid.

He shook his head and headed back to his room. As he walked pass Alois's room, he saw a gleam of light from it. He was curious about it and opened the room quietly. Alois was still playing his computer with his headphones on. It was totally silent except for the few clicks of the mouse could be heard. Alois flinched as if he sensed something dangerous. He turned his head over with an obvious fake smile and whispered softly, 'Aunt Anne, I was doing my… Oh it was you.' He sighed in relief and pulled out a chair and whispered to Ciel,' Have a sit then.' Ciel was shocked for a second, and quickly recovered from it. He shot Alois a You-should-be sleeping look while Alois replied with a You-too look. He understood and went to sit beside Alois.

'Hey, you should be sleeping now, you know.' whispered Ciel softly.

'But this is so fun! Oh great! I am going to level!' replied Alois.

'…'

'You won't understand.'

'Yes! I levelled.' whispered Alois happily.

Ciel shook his head and seriously could not understand what's going on with that guy sitting beside him.

'Argh. You just won't understand.'


	6. Butler VI

**Author's Note: Hi Penny! Thanks a lot for the review. It really gives me a lot of encouragement to continue writing! Thanks3**

Butler VI- New Day

Ciel opened his eyes as the brilliant sunlight pierced through the window. The first person he saw was Alois, and it was terrifying as Alois leaned closely to his face and stared.

'W-what are you doing?' nearly screamed Ciel, with his face paled.

'To wake you up, of course. Please get ready. We are heading to the school, don't piss Aunt Ann off.' chided Alois with an ugly sneer.

'Ughh' Ciel went to the large wooden made wardrobe, which was already filled with the new 'normal' clothes Aunt Anne bought him. He glanced through and took out the new uniform carefully and dragged himself to the washroom.

He looked at the unrecognisable him in the mirror and sighed. He forced himself to open his eyes wide to not fall asleep. Water flowed out from the tap as he splashed himself with a handful of water. The icy and fresh water made him 'woke up' immediately and was ready to start the day RIGHT.

He buttoned his school uniform and sat on his bed. He carefully slipped his left foot into the boots and tied it in a messy manner. He recalled. Sebastian always did these stuffs for him- helped him to button the shirt and tied his shoes. He had barely done these without his help, and it was long time ago since he did all by himself when his mansion was not burnt down. His thought was suddenly cut off by a sudden knock on the door.

'Ciel, please hurry.' Mey-Rin reminded softly.

He was so not used to it that his previous maid actually called him by his name. He moaned and replied, ' Yes. Coming.'

He found Alois and Aunt Anne were eating breakfast at the table. Aunt Anne was sipping a cup of hot coffee while reading her newspaper. Alois greeted him and continued to enjoy his ham sandwich. Ciel quietly sat with them and drank the hot milk. He nearly choked. It was not the usual taste, yet he continued drinking.

Aunt Anne folded her newspaper and drank her last drop of coffee.

'Alois, please guide Ciel the way to school. And no pranks!' said Aunt Anne as she gave Alois a you-better-listen-to-what-I-say look.

Alois gulped and nodded vigorously with an unconvincing smile. He carried his black bag on his shoulder and said flatly, 'Let's go.' Ciel followed Alois unhappily as he walked pass the houses around the town, and waited with him at the old looking bus stop.

'Remember it, dude.' as Alois stared at Ciel.

Ciel smirked, and broke into laughter, which made Alois stared at him blankly.

Ciel stopped, wiping off his tears and grinned satisfactorily.

'Oh, that reminds me of yesterday night. Should I tell Aunt Anne about it? Oh. Aunt Anne will be really upset and she…' as he glanced at Alois, and looked at his red burning face.

'You got me, Ciel. Just don't be too happy, I will get back on you.'

Ciel just grinned and did not say anything.

The bus had arrived. There were only a few passengers boarding the bus. Ciel sat down and observed the passengers. Alois was sitting in front of him, putting his dark purple headphones on. He noticed there were two girls wearing their school uniform. They giggled at each other as they gossiped about an unknown male teacher.

Aunt Anne was a powerful woman in the city. She was so great that she made the principal of that school accepted Ciel immediately without giving him any tests, and put him at the best class. As he expected, Aunt Anne had not changed, she was still as powerful as she was back then. Then a thought stroke him. Would Aunt Anne try to murder him like what she did to him back then? Would she? His face turned pale and white as sheet as he shuddered.

Then he noticed Alois stood up and pressed the bell. He alighted and followed Alois stubbornly.

There was a board saying First Year Ceremony. The school building was not as old as he expected, but rather grand and big. The trees waved in the direction of the wind. When he realised Alois was almost out of his sight, he quickly ran towards him.

Pupils assembled in the school hall. Speech was given proudly and confidently by the level representatives and some teachers. When it was the principal's turn, Ciel's eyes were wide opened, and he felt like fainting.

'Let's welcome Mr Tanaka.' There was a round applause. The students gazed interestingly at the principal and whispered among themselves. Ciel winced.

'Hohoho' Mr Tanaka ended his speech. There was a long silent before the First Years went wild and clapped happily. Ciel felt like he should go to the infirmary. What was with the Ho-ho-ho?

The ceremony quickly ended as Ciel dragged himself to his classroom along with Alois. He moaned softly.

He sat at a corner near the window as Alois pulled out the chair beside him. The class was noisy, filled with the girls' laughter and the boys' stupid jokes. The girls were talking about some boyfriend matters while the boys were talking about the coming baseball tournament excitingly. Ciel looked at the bird in the sky with his sapphire blue eyes.

Someone opened the slide door and stepped in.

The students froze for a second and went back to their sits. Ciel was still looking at the bird, totally oblivious of the tense atmosphere in the classroom.

All of the pupils greeted their new teacher except for Ciel.

'Hi class. I am your form teacher for this year. My name is Sebastian Michaelis.'

Ciel froze and turned to stare at his new demon teacher and also, his previous butler.


	7. Butler VII

Butler VII- First Day Of School

Ciel gasped. He wanted to faint, seriously. He felt that he was out of oxygen as his face went pale. 'Ba-dump' his heart was thumping vigorously as the anxiety in him grew wilder. Beads of perspiration went down his cheek, then his chin, and finally dropped on the table.

'Let's have our little introduction. Please.' said Sebastian as he adjusted his spectacles. He was wearing a casual black shirt with a pair of long jeans. He wore a white colour scarf which almost covered his casual, Ciel thought. In fact, way too casual. Then, Ciel suddenly realized, Sebastian was not wearing gloves, and the contract sign was not on his hand. The contract had not been made.

'I am Alois Trancy. I like computer games, that's all.' he said flatly while looking straight into Sebastian's eyes with a certain interest.

'I am Ayane. Just call me Ayane. That's all.' a girl with blonde ponytail said, and sat.

'I am Haru. Nice to meet you…'

'I am Yukino.'

'I am Chikuru.' A funny name that doesn't make sense, thought Ciel lamely.

As everyone in the class had stood up and introduced themselves to the teacher and classmates, it was soon Ciel's turn.

'I am Ciel Phantomhive.' said Ciel in a rather arrogant tone while staring at Sebastian. Sebastian frowned and smiled with his eyes closed, like what he always did.

'I suppose you are new to this school.'

'Yes.'

'Then, please come and find me after lessons.'

'Yes.'

Ciel wanted to slap himself, and of course, punch his ex-butler so badly. He was actually obeying his butler's words! Ciel thought. The dog, referring to Sebastian Michaelis, was supposed to prepare his breakfast and the tea, help him to put on his shirt and tying his shoe laces! Ciel moaned angrily and finally sighed in despair.

Yukino, who sat beside him, noticed. She gazed at him for a while and continued to read her thick novel which was written in Japanese language. She had a thought in her mind.

'Thank you, class.' Mori-Sensei grinned at the students and showed a thumb up sign as encouragement. Ciel yawned. The English lesson was boring…

He looked around him, noticing that most of the people had packed their bags and went home with their friends. He stood up, put all his books into his bag and walked out of the classroom.

His eyes followed the pupils along the corridor, trying to pick up the trend of this new era. There are some girls who put on thick makeup wearing short skirts. In fact, too short for Ciel to accept. But he didn't even blush. The guys were perfectly normal, at least they did not fold up their pants, but they kept on talking about the baseball tournament which irritated Ciel. What's baseball? Ciel thought. He was only engaged in fencing and hunting.

He knocked and opened the slide door, glancing through the whole staff room. Yes, there he was, Sebastian, that dog. Ciel snorted impatiently.

He walked towards Sebastian quietly.

Sebastian was marking some worksheets. He noticed Ciel.

'Oh. Here you are. Have u adapted the new environment, Ciel Phantomhive?' asked Sebastian with his usual 'cat' look.

Ciel was stunned for a while. Did he mean adapting to this new era? Then this meant he knew about the time travel thing! Or… Did he only mean adapting to this school? Ciel was unable to see through his ex-butler's thought. Hmm… as expected from you, Sebastian, Ciel thought silently.

'Oh. Of course. Sebastian Sensei, please don't worry me.' a fake smile spread over Ciel's face as he chuckled sarcastically.

'Well,well. It seems that you do not need my help. But well, I should show you around, and make sure you learn your Japanese correctly.' said Sebastian Sensei as he adjusted his spectacles.

'Uh!...' Ciel shot him a You-will-be-really-dead look.

'Let's go.' Sebastian packed his things and arranged them on his table neatly.

This dog, how dare he! I will definitely make him my dog again and know his owner well. He is a demon, and he always will be. Ciel thought and suddenly smirked.

He is a demon, and he always will be, huh?

He suppressed his evil grin as he followed Sebastian.

**Author's Note: Hi! Hope you enjoy reading my first fanfic. And please review.**


End file.
